kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/RoadToDawn/Sidequesting/Part 2
The time is now, on an evening much like the one you've just witnessed. tonight's story on Pedrokingdomhearts' Walkthrough is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is the Flick Rush Coliseum, about to host your very own fight on... Flick Rush. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! Training Cup You finished the game. You saved it. Now what to do? Head over to Traverse Town, the 4th District to be exact. You'll need your Dream Eaters for this, so I hope you've trained them well. Enter the first cup, which has 1/5 difficulty. Not too harsh to start. You'll be put against a Meow Wow, a Hebby Repp and a Komory Bat. Start with your strongest Dream Eater to... Not change him at all. This is a tutorial level. Nothing hard about it. Beginner's Cup Here there are two rounds. In the 1st, you'll be up against a Yoggy Ram, another Hebby Reep and a Priklemane. It's just a tiny bit more difficult than the Trainning Cup. The Finals put you against a Meowjesty, a Tama Sheep and a Kooma Panda. Honestly, I thought this was even easier than the 1st Round. Rainbow Cup Now it's Four Rounds you're up against. First off comes a Tama Sheep, a Juggle Pup and a Penguin Ace. The one you do need to worry is the Juggle Pup. He has evil written all over his face. When he appears, flick the stylus as fast as you can. Next up we have a Fin Fatale, a Woeflower and a Tatsu Steed. This goes just a bit more difficult, so flick fast when you're HP is down. 3rd has a Wheelflower, a Sir Kyroo and a Toximader. It's also slightly more difficult. Just one thing: FEAR THE FROOOOG!!! Finals we have a Jestabocky, a Kooma Panda and a Staggerceps. And this one is actually EASIER! Digital Cup This one has only 2 rounds. First off comes a Cyber Yog, a Escarglow and a KO Kabuto. It starts strong, so remember to flick fast. Next we have a Peepsta Hoo, a Cyber Yog and a Eaglider. It keeps strong, and the Eaglider flies high, so attack like crazy when it's on the ground. Tin Pin Cup Back to four rounds. Starting of we have a Woeflower, a Ducky Goose and a KO Kabuto. Easy as pie. Next we have a Escarglow, a Staggerceps and a Fishboné. Even easier. 3rd round has a Tatsu Blaze, a Cera Terror and a Zoelephant. It's more Medeum, so get your stylus flicking whenever the appears. The finals have a Necho Cat, a Sudo Neku and a Tyranto Rex. A little easier than the 3rd round, but still tormenting. Watch out for the Tyranto Rex! Speed Cup There are two good things about this cup: The Action Gauge never drops and there is just one round, against a Me Me Bunny, a Thunderaffe and a Halbird. Easy as pie. Yummy Cup Ah, those Japanese. Always putting the word Yummy in everything 'cause they like the sound. This is a 3 round. A first for us. First we'll be against a Fin Fatale, a Juggle Pup and a Iceguin Ace. Easy as pie. Round 2 has a KO Kabuto, a Tatsu Blae and a Chef Kyroo. Again easy. The Finals have a Ghostabocky, an R&R Seal and a Frootz Cat. Preety easy too. Final Cup Pay no attention to the title. This is not the final cup. 4 rounds again. Starting out will be a Flowbermeow, a Ducky Goose and a Komory Bat. Easy as always. Next one has a Priklemane, a Necho Cat and an Aura Lion. Again easy. Next one is composed entierly of frogs, such as a Sir Kyroo, a Chef Kyroo and a Lord Kyroo. This is more complicated. The frogs have high numbered cards, so use your's to the max potential. Last but certainly not least, we have a Majik Lapin (Started bad), a Ryu Dragon (Even worse) and a Pegaslick. This is very complicated. A notch up the frogs. Try not to die here and flick fast (I used this pun about 1000 times now). Horror Cup Only one round again, this one including a Fishboné, a Ghostabocky and a Skelterwild. Wow, is this one complicated. They have high numbered cards and their attacks are preety big. Whenever an oportunity appears, grab it. Secret Cup You played through all the cups, went through tough oponents, but now it's time for the real thing. The Secret Cup has not 3, not 4, but FIVE rounds! That's the most we went so far, might as well give it a try. Your first battle is against a Pegaslick, a Kab Kannon and a Halbird. It's preety complex, so keep your chin up. Next you're up against a Majik Lapin, an Eletricorn and a Ursa Circus. It's even harder. Next, a Drak Quack, a Ryu Dragon and a Skelterwild. It's actually easier! 4th round has a Meowjesty, a Meowjesty and a Meowjesty (All that's missing is for the owner to be called master Meowjesty). It goes back to the difficulty of Round 1. Finals we have a Keeba Tiger, a Tyranto Rex and a Cera Terror. Oh, what a let down. This is as easy as Round 3. Afterwords For completing all the cups, you get... Sweet Dreams Great prize! Equip it for it's boost in strenght. Sorry. I know this is really not detailed, but it's what I got. I'm not a Flick expert, I just put it here so I can cover all of the game. But, now that we're done with this crap, let's get to the FUN sidequests! | |